


Wii Made a Mistake

by inthedrift



Series: A Single Brain Cell Verse [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Again the boys are idiots, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, M/M, Wii's shouldn't be allowed, nor should Mario games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: How can one games console destroy;1 Room1 Door1 Fingerand nearly 1 relationship
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen, Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: A Single Brain Cell Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431817
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Wii Made a Mistake

Raleigh knew his relationship was more than unconventional, here he was living with his brother and their boyfriend but Chuck’s family was something else entirely. 

At first Raleigh and Yancy had just thought it was Angela and Herc, which was intimidating enough of a family meal for anyone. However, their first Thanksgiving together revealed that Chuck’s home life was far more complicated and terrifying than they could have imagined. 

Stacker Pentecost was hands down the most intimidating man the Becket’s had ever met, Raleigh would be tempted to say person if he’d never encountered Angela Hansen but even Stacker couldn’t hold a candle to Chuck’s mother.

While Chuck had never referred to Stacker as his father, despite his long term and close relationship with his parents, he did refer to both of Stacker’s children as his siblings. 

The Becket’s had encountered Chuck’s older sister at that first Thanksgiving, Raleigh immediately became enamoured with the woman and Chuck had to remind himself that Raleigh was strictly into dudes to not launch himself across the table towards Mako. 

And, while Mako was rarely in the country due to her job, whenever she was local, Raleigh spent any free time attached to her like a lost puppy. 

However, neither Raleigh or Yancy had met the youngest Pentecost. Jake had been away at college and due to his infrequent trips home and busy schedules, they had never seen more of Jake than in a photograph or heard him apart from phone conversations with Chuck. 

~~~~~

Chuck had had a lot of reservations about letting Mako and Jake stay over for the long weekend, he knew his siblings and he knew his boyfriends and the thought of all four of them under the same roof for three days was enough to give Chuck nightmares for the week leading up to it. 

His fears were only increased when he arrived home after his shift mere hours before Jake and Mako were due to arrive to find his boyfriends currently engaged in a full out fight on the floor in front of their television, which was currently showing a split screen of Mario Kart and Yoshi crashing repeatedly into a wall while Waluigi was completing a lap of victory. 

Raleigh was using a cushion in an attempt to suffocate Yancy, while he pinned the older blond to the floor, who was thrashing in his attempt to buck Raleigh off and into their coffee table. 

The room was a mess, cushions, throws and various belongings were launched far and wide. Chuck cleared his throat pointedly causing Yancy to stop moving and Raleigh to release his hold on the cushion and look towards the red-head. 

“We can explain.” 

The look Chuck shot his younger boyfriend said he clearly doubted that, and Yancy took Raleigh’s panic as an opportunity to shove himself upright and look towards Chuck aswell. 

“You realise Mako and Jake will be here in two hours, right?” 

“That’s why we got the Wii down,” Raleigh replied rather sheepishly, as he looked around the room at the mess the two brothers had created.

“And, let me guess, you just had to make sure it was still working?” Raleigh looked guilty and Yancy looked tempted to bolt for the backdoor as Chuck in a mood and tired from a 12-hour shift wasn’t a Chuck he wanted to deal with. 

Chuck instead of carrying on just looked warily at the two older men and shook his head, “I’m gonna nap before the chaos begins again, just clean it yeah?” 

Raleigh climbed up from where he was still straddling Yancy’s hips and moved to give Chuck a soft hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“Sorry Roo, we’ll have it clean by the time you’re awake.” Yancy simply shuffled towards Chuck and wrapped his arms around the younger man's legs, nuzzling his head against his thigh, before turning to begin picking up the various items scattered to the winds. 

~~~~

Initial introductions between his boyfriends and baby brother had gone well, mainly because Jake was just as feral as the Becket’s could be when he wanted and Chuck was fairly adamant that like calls to like. Mako also helped ease any tension Chuck was still feeling and so come next morning when Chuck had to leave for his 6 am shift he wasn’t too worried about leaving the four of them together for the day. 

However actually getting out of bed was proving to be the first issue, as was usually the case when neither of the other men had work. Yancy who was out cold was easy enough to move initially, all Chuck had to do was give the older man a large shove and he would roll away, either to his side of the bed or onto the floor. 

Raleigh, on the other hand, was stirring and merely held Chuck tighter. “Rals, love, you’ve gotta let go or I’mma be late for work.” 

Raleigh let out a muffled noise of annoyance and continued clinging to Chuck. Knowing that any more delay would make him late Chuck decided to do the only thing he knew would speed up the extrication of Raleigh from himself. 

Chuck bent his head down and brought his lips to Raleigh’s exposed neck, gently kissing along the older man’s jaw and when Raleigh stretched his head up with a sigh, captured his lips in a passionate kiss. 

It didn’t take long for Raleigh to wake up fully and as he tried to move from his position to straddle Chuck, the red-head gave him a sharp shove landing him flat on his back. 

“Sorry love, but I have to go, if you’re that desperate, wake Sleeping Beauty over there.” 

Raleigh shot Chuck his best puppy dog eyes and a full-blown pout, but he was immune to it at this point and just climbed over Raleigh to head towards the shower. 

~~~~

Chuck walked through the door and for the second time in two days, their house was a war zone. 

Raleigh was nowhere to be seen, yet Mako, Jake and Yancy were engaged in a very loud and argumentative game of Mario Party. Yancy had two remotes in his hands and looked to be controlling Raleigh’s character as well as his own. 

Chuck decided the first course of action was to locate Raleigh and ensure the exceptionally clumsy man wasn’t currently unconscious in the bathroom or something equally as likely. 

He found Raleigh sat on the kitchen counter an Ice Pop wrapped around his index finger and his face white with pain. 

“Shit Ray, what happened?” Chuck was immediately back into paramedic mode and was over to the blond in a flash. 

Raleigh chuckled weakly and removed the already melted ice pop from his hand to allow Chuck a look. The finger was already a bright purple and bent at such a concerning angle that Chuck knew already that an ER trip was in their very near future. 

“Jake hit me with his controller.” Raleigh sounded more in pain than annoyed however there was a loud and petulant, “It was an accident, prick,” from the other room as Jake tried to defend himself from Chuck’s inevitable wrath. 

Chuck had to fight not to roll his eyes, he should have known this weekend would result in something like this.

“Rals, why are you using an Ice Pop and not an ice pack?” 

“Because I could only find Ice Pops,” Raleigh replied as though it was an obvious answer and that Chuck was the idiot in this situation. 

Chuck simply strolled over to the freezer, opened the topmost compartment, to reveal no less than 12 ice packs, ready in the likely event of Raleigh getting injured at any moment. He reached in and pulled one out, wrapping it in a tea towel and gently placing it against Raleigh’s finger. 

Ignoring the continued screams from the main room, Chuck checked his phone for the time, before grabbing his keys and looking at Raleigh pointedly. 

“Come on love, you need that resetting and I don’t have any painkillers that will let me do it for you.” 

Raleigh began to protest but at Chuck’s pointed glare and the pain still shooting through his hand and arm he decided against it and moved to follow Chuck out of the kitchen and to the front door. 

~~~~

As they stepped through the door back into the living room Mako was currently screaming at Yancy. As she waved her arms dramatically in his direction, the Wii remote, that despite their agreements the previous evening was not strapped to her wrist, or anyone else's for that matter, flew out of her hand, sailed over Yancy’s head and straight through their french door. 

The glass flew everywhere, exploding out onto the patio with some hitting the inside of the room and narrowly avoiding the three idiots who were responsible for the damage. 

Instead of getting angry or beating all three of the wankers to death, Chuck simply took a deep breath, wrapped a hand around Raleigh’s good arm and directed him towards the front door. 

“Yance, this better be cleaned when we get back or you’re dead.”

~~~~

The ER trip took longer than Chuck had hoped, Raleigh having needed morphine and his finger splinting, but eventually, they made it home. Raleigh was half asleep in the passenger seat of Chuck’s truck and Chuck had to help him out of the car and into the house. 

He had hoped that his siblings and boyfriend would have seen the destruction of their back door as the sign to stop and grow the fuck up. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Yancy was tied to one of the dining room chairs which was currently placed in the middle of the rug, Jake was stood on the coffee table, a large Nerf gun pointed at Yancy’s head while Mako was glaring menacingly at him wielding a smaller but lethal gun pointed directly at his crotch.

Glass was still scattered in every direction, Jake was cackling maniacally from his vantage point and Mako was citing a list of what Chuck assumed must be Yancy’s crimes. 

Raleigh who as always had had a bad reaction to the morphine, and was kept for extra observations due to it, was beginning to sway and look frighteningly pale. Chuck decided that Yancy had made his own bed and that Raleigh was the only one in this current situation who deserved any of his pity. 

He gently scooped the younger blond up bridal style and carried him around the standoff towards the stairs and their bedroom, locking the door behind them and hoping that when the two awoke in the morning things might have begun to calm down.


End file.
